Zachary Brennan
"Well, Zacko the Wacko is back, baby!" Zachary C. Brennan (born October 11, 1958) is a master murderer of disguise. He tracks down who it is he's focusing on, creates an alias, and moves in for the kill. Some aliases include Chicago Daniels and Rudolph Hatberg. As a child, he was heavily bullied and gained the nickname "Zacko the Wacko" in high school due to a mile long list of strange hobbies. A noteworthy detail; he raised pigeons, and killed them all. Early Years (1958-1972) On October 11, 1958, Zachary Colin Brennan was born. The doctor said that there was something off about him when he exited the womb. He had a devilish grin on his face, and never cried at all in the delivery room. Zach was an offbeat kid at school. He would get teased, pushed around and stepped on all over. This just fueled a certain rage inside of him. He needed to let that rage out before he exploded. Late at night, he would wake up spreadeagled on the floor in the center of the room, screaming bloody murder, but nothing would come out of his mouth except for forced squeals. When he was nine, he got into pets. Not like a dog or cat, try pigeons. He raised about five pigeons all on his own. This only resulted in more name-calling, teasing, etc. It helped earn the nicknames "Pigeon Boy" and "Zacko the Wacko". Then, two years later, he wiped out every single one of them with a kitchen knife. He felt a sudden urge of joy and fullness that nothing else had ever helped him feel before. He began experimenting with larger animals. The neighbor's cat had ended up in a neat garbage bag on her front porch. He swears he doesn't know who did it. Oh my goodness! The stray dog that roams the block was found in a ditch by the road with several stab wounds? Only a monster would do that! That's what Zach was becoming; A grade '' A ''monster. Then he tried humans on for size. His first human kill was Marie Parkinson, the leader of the mean bitch clique at school who tossed him around. He snuck into her house, knocked her out, drove her body to his house, and finished her off in the basement with a kitchen knife. He knew what he had become. He was a murderer. Aliases Chicago Davis Chicago Davis was created during The Suburban Devil case (1985) to get close to Bill Parkinson, the man Zach was trying to murder. Chicago was built to be a sassy, snappy reporter who needed the latest news on the hottest case in years. He posed as a reporter to dig in to what Bill knew about Shelley's disappearence so far. He also convinced Bill he would help him find Shelley, which got him even closer to Bill and allowed him to earn Bill's trust. Rudolph Hatberg Rudolph Hatberg was crafted during The Lakeside Slasher case (1993) to be an oddball. He would get uncomfortably close to Santiago, and make him believe that there was something off about him. Rudolph would pop up out of nowhere, intimidationg Santiago until near breaking point. This intimidation would be vital for the operation.